Pennbrook Life: A tale of new beginnings and new loves
by PurpleRose1994
Summary: Cory, Topanga & Shawn head off to Pennbrook University to begin the next era of their lives, little do they know that things are going to change from the very first day when they meet Topanga's roommate... Season 6 onwards I have kept some of the storylines in and have added mine own. Please read and review! T at the moment but may change to M so please put on alerts and favourite!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, first FanFic I've posted in awhile! This takes place from Season 6 onwards of Boy Meets World with some of the original storylines included (though they may be tweaked slightly!) So I do not own any of the Boy Meets World characters or storylines, apart from the character Madison and a couple of storylines! Please Read and Review!

Chapter 1

Everything was about to change.

They had graduated from high school and were leaving home for the first time, well, two of them were, one had moved in and out of his Father's home for years but now they would finally be living without an adult (or older sibling) supervision. This was a new beginning for them all.

As the three of them headed of to begin their new lives at Pennbrook university however, some people were facing even more change, coming to a different town, state or even country completely alone. And one of those people didn't know what a change the three friends travelling together were about to make to their life…

Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter pulled in to the student parking lot of their dorm rooms at Pennbrook University, their friend, and Cory's fiancé, Topanga Lawrence had arrived a few hours earlier, she was all set up and was waiting for the boys to arrive, she was determined to help set up their dorm room and make sure it wasn't a mess from day one.

The boys walked through the gardens to their dorms, this was the time of year when Pennbrook looked its best. After a long hot summer, the cool September breeze made the still green leaves dance before they turned to a beautiful crimson and dropped to what by then would be a sludge covered ground. Each flower of the gardens glowed as the sun light bounced off the petals and a long with the clear blue sky the university was full of colour… though with the students returning that may not last long…

Topanga was stood waiting for them in the door way of the building, her mousy blonde hair pulled up in to a ponytail on the top her head and her pink sweater tied around her middle, separating her white t-shirt and jeans. "Hey guys!" She hugged them both, taking a bag off of each of them. "Your room is just down the hall from mine!"

Shawn frowned "Why did they gave you our dorm number?"

"They didn't" She said as they made their way up the stairs "Whoever wrote out the induction lists for the dorms really needs to use a smaller font!"

After another flight of stairs and forcing their way through loud crowded corridors they reached Cory and Shawn's room, with Topanga's just three doors down. The friends look at each other, at the door of number 368 and back again.

"So this is it…" Cory gave Shawn a nervous look.

"It is. We're no longer boys." Shawn placed his hand on the brass door handle "We're men."

The door swung open for them to find two single beds with bedside tables, along with two desks and space for clothes. All four walls were a light grey colour, boring in comparison to the colour of the rooms they were used to having at home, it was a lot smaller too. Shawn threw his bag on to the bed nearest the window "Why the hell did I let you convince me to live on campus when I could have stayed in my nice big room at Jack's?"

"Because you wouldn't have gotten the full college experience!" Cory cried "Come on Shawn, Jack and Eric have done the Freshmen thing, they aren't going to want to come to parties and stuff, you need to do this with your fellow classmates."

"Hmm." Shawn wasn't quite convinced. At his older half-brother Jack's he had his own room, he could do whatever he wanted in his own space. As much as he was looking forward to living with Cory, he was certainly going to miss that.

"Come on Shawny." Cory laid back on the other bed "Just think about it. We're independent men now, no parents or older siblings to get in our way…"

A twinkle suddenly appeared in Shawn's eyes "All the girls…"

Topanga sighed "Shawn, you need to take college seriously, you can't just go around trying to get with girls…"

"I won't, I won't." He protested "It's just a nice plus that's all." He paused for a second "Hey hasn't your roommate got here yet?"

"No net yet. But she could be coming from anywhere so her plane could have easily been delayed." She looked at her watch. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this but I'm starving so would you rather go get food now and unpack later or unpack and then eat?"

Both Cory and Shawn jumped off their beds "Take us to the food!"

The three of them once again fought through the crowded halls and out in to the warm September breeze.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Topanga sighed, linking her arm through Cory's. "Just the kind of place I want to spend the next four years of our lives."

Shawn rolled his eyes "That's such a girly thing to say!"

As they entered through one side of the student union, they immediately noticed a girl with silvery blonde hair juggling several large bags as she made her way towards the registration desk, Cory and Topanga exchanged looks while Shawn's eyes stayed fixated on her.

"Maybe we should help her guys…" He didn't even give them a chance to answer, he went straight over to the girl and picked up the bag that she had just dropped to the fall. "Need some help?" He smiled

She gave him a shy smile in return "Thank you that would be great." She tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear "I'm Madison, Madison Daley." Madison felt her cheeks blush "I'm in room 360."

"Hey so am I!" Topanga grinned "Hi roomie, I'm Topanga…" She gestured towards Cory. "…and this is my fiancé Cory"

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Madison smiled back at them and then looked back at Shawn as he said "I'm Shawn Hunter, me and Cory are in room 368. Just down the hall from you."

"Oh so it's not too much bother for you to help me?"

"Well actually…" Cory began to speak but Shawn shot him a look "No it's fine Madison, we would be happy to help." Shawn removed another bag from her hand "It's right this way." He started to walk towards the door they had just come through with Madison quickly following him.

Cory sighed as he and Topanga slowly followed them hand in hand "Here we go again.

"Hmmm… but did it have to be my roommate? And on the first day we get here too? I have to share a room with her for at least a year!"

"She might not like him back." Cory tried to reassure her

"Only time will tell I guess…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, sorry its been awhile, end of summer meant returning to real life and lots of work! This one is short but thought it was the best place to end it. More than likely going to become M rated in the next 2 or 3 chapters so please favourite, follow and all that! Reviews are welcome!

Chapter 2

"Cory...?"

"Hm?" Cory was drifting off to sleep as Shawn called his name

"What do you think of Maddie?"

Cory sat up and frowned "Maddie?"

"You know, Madison? Topanga's roommate?"

"Yeah but since when do you call her Maddie?"

"Since we were helping her earlier..."

"I didn't hear her say that..."

"It was when you two were way behind... but what do you think to her?"

Cory shrugged "She seems okay, we've only just met her... but anyway, why are you asking what I think?"

Shawn rolled over, no longer facing Cory "I was just wondering."

"You don't normally ask my opinion on a girl before you start dating her."

"I was just asking what you thought of her Cory, jeez…"

The room fell silent, Shawn could feel Cory watching him in the dark, his friend was right he never normally asked Cory's opinion on a girl before he asked her out… but this time it felt different, he felt he needed Cory's approval.

He thought back on the day, so much had changed in just twenty four hours. Maddie's smile flashed into his mind as he closed his eyes and heard Cory lay back down on his bed. Her girlish giggle chimed in his ears, his own smile creeping on to his face… he forced himself to drop it, what was going on? He never thought about girls like this, he'd had girlfriends but this was something different and it scared him. He was so used to being alone, with his Mother running off and Father running off to find her, that to have this feeling was strange…

…and he had no idea what to do about it.

Topanga and Maddie had been in their room for less than half a day and they had already turned their drab beige bedroom in to the typical college girls' room, full of pinks and purples and blues, books on the shelves, clothes in their closets and photographs on their bedside tables, now, after their busy evening of transforming their room, they sat opposite each other in their beds, Topanga having have just finished the story of her and Cory.

"Aw!" Maddie grinned "It's so sweet that you've been together all this time!" She paused "It seems like Cory and Shawn have been together longer!"

Topanga laughed, knowing her new found friend was correct "Yeah, they've been friends for years, I think Cory would feel more lost without Shawn than me!"

Maddie took a deep breath, for some reason she was worried to ask Topanga about Shawn, like she would try to knock the idea of him out her head.

Topanga raised her eyebrows, knowing exactly what Maddie was thinking "Go on, ask away."

"Well..." Maddie looked in to her lap, slightly embarrassed "I was just wondering what you think of Shawn..."

Despite what she and Cory had discussed earlier, about whether Shawn dating Maddie would be a good thing, Topanga couldn't help smiling, she had a feeling this time could be different. "Shawn is a great a guy, he's funny and he always tries to have a smile on his face, he's smart but he doesn't really show that academically..." She paused, trying to think of a kind way to put her next point. "...but just be careful if you, you know, _like like_ him."

Maddie frowned "Why?"

Topanga sighed "Shawn has led a pretty hard life Maddie. People forever coming and going. The only constants being Cory, Cory's family, our teacher Mr Feeny and myself. That sounds like a lot of people to be around but we aren't his family, sure we're all like family but we aren't his Mom and Dad, who are always in and out having had ran off somewhere, I'm just warning you that he has pretty big commitment issues."

"So...should I just not bother?"

"Oh no! I'm not saying that at all!" Topanga closed the book on her lap "I'm just saying be careful that's all." She turned off her lamp, wanting to escape the slightly awkward atmosphere she had created "Night Maddie."

The two of them slid under their covers and the room fell silent, unlike Maddie's mind which was now on overdrive. Was being with Shawn a bad idea? She was used to hurt in her life too, a little more wouldn't hurt would it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long! I'm off for a week next week so hopefully a few chapters will becoming at you a lit quicker! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Order up!"

Cory and Shawn rushed up to the counter to collect theirs and the girls' burgers, not realising Topanga and Maddie were still watching them.

"So how did your class with Shawn go?" Topanga asked, sipping her strawberry milkshake

A shy smile spread on to Maddie's face "It was great. He sat right with me and he was so funny, it was like we've known each other for years!"

"Do you think anything might happen?"

Maddie shrugged "That's up to him I guess"

"Hm" Topanga played with her straw "Just be careful as I said the other night."

Shawn placed Maddie's burger in front of her "What does Maddie need to be careful about?"

"Oh just with the work load and stuff, we all do!" Topanga spotted Eric and Jack heading towards them "Hey guys!"

The two men pulled up chairs to their table "Hey guys, have you heard the huge party tonight?" Jack stole one of Shawn's fries "You should totally come, you need to experience a real college party, not some lame Freshmen one."

"As in one with alcohol?" Cory and Topanga said together, but in two very different tones

Eric shrugged "Maybe, but that doesn't mean you have to drink it."

"Oh we do" Shawn grinned, until he saw the look Maddie was giving him "Or not." He put his arm around her shoulders "We don't need to drink"

Jack's eyes flickered between his younger brother and Maddie "What's going on here?"

"Oh." Shawn moved his arm from around Maddie, quickly giving her fingers a quick squeeze under the table "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jack said in a sceptical tone "Doesn't look like nothing."

"We're just friends Jack, alright?"

"Okay." Jack got out of his seat "I'll pretend to believe you. So we'll see you later at the party alright? Meet us here. Eight o'clock"

They watched Jack and Eric walk way, Topanga had a slight frown on her face, clearly still thinking about the party "I don't know if we should go to the party..."

"It could be fun" Maddie replied

"Yeah we don't have to stay long if you don't like it" Cory pointed out

"Hm. I guess we can give it a shot..."

Shawn rubbed his hands together "Perfect, everybody here, eight o'clock!"

The party was in full swing, music blared out of the speakers, eighteen to twenty one years old were all over the place, dancing, drinking and making out anywhere they could... including Cory and Topanga, who seemed to be liking the college party scene after all, meaning they had left Shawn and Maddie alone...

The two of them stood on the balcony over looking the river, Shawn holding a red cup full of beer in one hand, the other hand holding on to the rail, he smiled at Maddie as she laughed again, making butterflies explode in his stomach, though he had tried to stop them. He noticed her laugh turn in to a shiver.

"You cold?"

She shook her head but rubbed her arms "I'm fine."

"Want my jacket?"

Maddie looked Shawn up and down, he rarely took off his favourite leather jacket "Are you sure?"

"Of course" He pulled off his coat and put it around her shoulders "Better?"

"Much better" She smiled at him "Thank you"

Shawn's arm stayed around her shoulder and pulled her closer "You're welcome"

They looked at each other, both with nervous smiles on their faces as they leaned towards each other and the rain began to pour.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little quieter?" Shawn suggested

Maddie nodded in agreement "Sure"

The two of them walked hand in hand through the crowded apartment. Unable to see their friends in the crowd they walked out in to the much quieter hallway, the calm was music to their ears.

"So where are we going?" Maddie asked

"I still have a key to my brothers apartment from when I lived there. We have to head outside but it's literally the building next door"

The two of them walked out of the building and in to the rain, Shawn sheltering her from the rain as their pace quickened. He dug the key out of his pocket and opened the front door.

Maddie sat down on the red leather sofa, her eyes wandering around the apartment, this place was huge! How on earth did Jack and Eric afford this place? Especially now that Shawn had moved out... though of course she was glad he had. She felt Shawn sit next to her and put his arm around her again.

"What has Topanga told you about me Maddie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's probably told you what I was like at school."

"Well..."

"So she has?"

"Yes."

He turned and faced her, holding her hand "I'm not like that anymore. I don't want all these random girls." He pulled her towards him and she relaxed in to his chest "I just want you... I've never felt like this and its actually scaring me."

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, heart racing, she had known Shawn Hunter for just a few days but some how she knew he wasn't lieing. Even the sensible part of her was melting at the way he was looking at her. "I'm scared too Shawn."

"Because you think I'll hurt you?"

"No... because I haven't felt like this before either. I'm so used to being on my own..."

"I know, I know you are..." He kissed her head and down to the tip of her nose "...but you aren't now, you have me. I'm not going to leave you like they did."

"And I won't leave you like they did."

For a moment they just looked at each other, holding on to each other. Shawn moved his face closer to Maddie's and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, nervous about how she would respond, but to his surprise she kissed him back. He pulled his leather jacket off her and lifted her on to his lap as their kisses became faster. Maddie unbuttoned Shawn shirt, kissing his neck as he ran his hands up and down her bare legs, his fingers just sliding under the edge of her dress.

He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as his shirt fell to the floor and he began tugging at Maddie's dress. She turned away from him, allowing him to slowly unzip her as he kissed the back of her neck while her hands ran over his jeans. He spun her round and just looked at her for a moment, she was beautiful, the moon made her pale skin glow and contrast with dark underwear.

Kissing him once again Maddie unfastened his jeans as Shawn threw her bra to the ground. She held his hand and moved towards the couch, sitting down as he did.

Carefully, Shawn bought her underwear down to her ankles and let his hands and mouth explore her as she made little moans, letting him know what she did and didn't like, all the while looking at each other like they never wanted to look away. Shawn groaned as she pulled off his boxers and began exploring herself, he soon laid her back, kissing her in every reachable place as he gently went in, causing them both to give moans of pleasure...

The sun came through the not quite closed curtains, forcing Topanga awake and making her hide under her quilt, but no matter how hard she tried she could not get back to sleep, so eventually she crawled out from under her covers and looked over at her friends bed...

...Maddie wasn't there...

Topanga frowned, her bed clearly hadn't been slept in... that or she had got up and made it already... she looked at the clock, 7:30am, okay she had not been back yet... as she lay in bed wondering where she was a knock sounded on the door.

Cory was stood in the door way in his white tshirt and flanneled pyjama pants "Have you seen Shawn?"

"Cory its seven thirty, why would I have already seen Shawn?"

"Well he's not in our room!" He looked past her and in to the room "And it appears Maddie isn't here either..."

"Oh god" Topanga reached for her coat "Come on Cory we have to find them!"


End file.
